Donatello
Donatello is the technician of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He previously fought his three brothers in the 6th episode of Death Battle, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Donatello VS Bentley * Donatello vs Dan Hibiki (Completed) * Iggy Koopa VS Donatello (Completed by Withersoul 235) * Jade vs Donatello * Donatello vs Johnny Cage (Abandoned) * Donatello vs. Litchi Faye-Ling * Donatello vs. Nightwing * Donatello VS Tails (Completed) * Donatello vs Wendy O'Koopa (Completed) With the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs The Animatronics * TMNT vs Battletoads * The Crystal Gems Vs The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Completed) * Kakurangers vs TMNT * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Koopa Bros. * TMNT vs Koopalings (Completed) * TMNT VS Lego Ninjago (Completed) * TMNT VS RWBY Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Batman (DC Comics) * Scarecrow (DC Comics) * Bentley (Sly Cooper) * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Kowalski (Madagascar) * Krystal (Star Fox) * The Riddler (DC Comics) * Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * The Lizard (Marvel) * Lucca (Chrono Trigger) * The Medic (Team Fortress 2) * Red Robin (DC Comics) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Scott Pilgrim (...) * Sly Cooper * Sombra (Overwatch) * Taranee Cook * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 5'2" *Weight: 180 lbs. *Master of Ninjitsu & Bojitsu *Brains & Technician *Favorite Color: Purple Bo *6' long staff *Durable *Oak *Longest reach of all the team's weaponry *Rocksteady's worst nightmare Skill Set *Level-Headed *Bojitsu Master *Master Technician & Programmer *Rumored I.Q. of 637 *Fluent in Techno-Babble Death Battle Info (Fanon) Skills and Weapons: * Most level headed of the team * Master of 6' long Bo staff * Master of Ninjistu ** Taijutsu: The body Technique **Qigong: A holistic system of coordinated body posture and movement, breathing, and meditation used for the purposes of health, spirituality, and martial arts training ** Bōjutsu: The art of a Bo Staff ** Sōjutsu: The art of the Spear ** Naginatajutsu: The art of the Naginata ** Boryaku: Loosely translated as the art of strategy **Intonjustu: The disappearing technique ** Tenmon: The art of understanding and using meteorology as a strategic weapon ** Chi-mon **Shinobi-iri: Techniques for stealth and infiltration **Shurikenjustu: The art of using the Shuriken **Archery: The art of using a bow and arrow * Super strength, speed, durability (can compete with his brothers) Feats * Agile enough to dodge lasers * Defeated a Kraang controlled Metalhead * Hits with his Bo-Staff hard enough to shatter the Shredder's helmet * Built the Shellraiser, T-Phones, and Metalhead * Fought Raphael for three hours straight * Shrugged off a punch from the Gravity Gauntlet, which can lift cars and trucks as if they were thin air * Defeated Doctor Falco, who has the ability to read minds and predict his opponent's next move * Can crush Mousers that are bulletproof with ease * Helped create Frankenstein's Monster * Tanks a hit from Mammoth, who is strong enough to lift a stone pillar * With help from Splinter resisted a Triceraton Mind Probe * Took down Karai, who is skilled enough to fight evenly with Leonardo * Kills a Shredder of an alternate future Weakness: * His Bo staff is blunt and takes time to kill a someone * Less experience in combat than his brothers, but can keep up with them (Spends most of his time doing science other than training) * Despite his intelligence, he's not an expert strategist in terms of combat, unlike Leonardo * A pacifist Trivia Gallery 87Donatello.jpg|Donatello in the 1987 cartoon. Don_in_Ninja_Tribunal,_Chi-Empowered.jpg|Donny Chi Enpowred Ninja Tribunal Dragon_Don.jpg|Dragon Donny Full Body 2012 Donnie.png|Donatello as seen in the modern 2012 cartoon show from Nickelodeon. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Donatello as he appears on the front art cover of the IDW Comics.png|Donatello as he appears on the front art cover of the IDW Comics Donny's_Naginatas.jpg Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mutants Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Ninja Category:Returning Combatants Category:Staff Users Category:Superheroes Category:Technology users Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Teenagers Category:Trap Users Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Injustice characters